Spencer Reid, The Moon & The Master of Death
by Jetainia
Summary: Harry and Luna have left the Wizarding World and are happily living in the US. Then they hear a soul crying out for help. MoD!Harry


**Written for Magi. Happy birthday!**

 **Word count: 2106**

* * *

Harry Potter was a household name in the Wizarding World and had been ever since he had survived the killing curse as a baby and vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort, for a short time anyway. Opinion of him had swayed from good to bad and back during his school years as he fought against the corrupt Ministry of Magic, Voldemort and the subtle manipulations of his Headmaster.

It had never made sense to him how Voldemort kept getting into Hogwarts, surely there would be a ward to stop him? Or a ward that would stop malevolent spirits from hitching a ride on a professor and teaching the students—badly—about Defence Against the Dark Arts? And surely, _surely_ , some of the other teachers would have noticed how much he had changed from the person they used to know and brought it up at a meeting?

Harry had been told from the moment that he stepped into the Wizarding World that he was the Boy-Who-Lived, the Vanquisher of Voldemort. As soon as Voldemort had appeared on the scene again, all eyes turned to Harry even though he was eleven years old and had only just begun to learn magic. He had been drip-fed information and tested every year in a dangerous task within the 'safe' walls of Hogwarts. Hogwarts was supposedly the safest place to be, especially since Dumbledore was there to watch over it, yet every year Harry had faced almost certain death.

Seven years after the Battle of Hogwarts, three years since the Wizarding World had seen or heard from their saviour, Harry Potter was walking down a street in Virginia, USA with his long-time friend and lover, Luna Lovegood. They had left the UK when Luna had read Harry's aura and seen the dark outline protecting his soul from ever being reaped or damaged. As Harry had learned from seven years in the Wizarding World, public opinion could be swayed easily and he knew there would people out there stating he was becoming Dark and had stolen Voldemort's secret to immortality during the last battle.

So they had left and travelled the world. They had searched for the creatures written about in The Quibbler and had found them. Harry had learned how to see Nargles and with each passing year, a grey line started to form around Luna's soul.

Then they heard it. A soul was crying out to them and they were helpless to ignore it. Harry had never lost his 'people-saving thing' and Luna would never leave an injured soul to suffer alone.

* * *

The FBI was vaguely alarmed. Since 10 o'clock that morning two people had been standing outside of their building and staring up at the offices. Their heads would occasionally move in tandem as if they could see through the walls and were following the movements of an agent. At 1300 they tasked a team of the BAU to figure out why these two people had not moved from their position all morning.

SSA Aaron Hotchner's team was chosen and they immediately set to work. Penelope Garcia, the tech guru, was searching the various databases for their physical characteristics and compiling data. Derek Morgan was placing himself in their shoes and working through the different scenarios that could have someone stand outside a building for three or more hours. Emily Prentiss was busy creating scenarios that would explain the situation. Jennifer Jareau, 'JJ', was going through old case files to find similar occurrences. Aaron Hotchner was going over profiles in his mind.

Spencer Reid was looking out of one of the windows and watching the two people, trying to get a read on them and their purpose. As he stood there, he noticed that they had not moved since he had started watching them. Before, they had shifted and looked around occasionally but now they were staring up at the window where he stood, seemingly watching him just as he watched them.

But that was impossible, the windows on the FBI building were all tinted and nobody could see inside the building. Right? To test his forming theory, Spencer moved to another window and looked down. They had shifted and were now looking at the window he was standing at instead of the other window. He went back to the other window and there they were, still looking at him.

"Uh, guys?" His team looked at him expectantly, "I think I may know what they want."

"Well, what is it?" Emily asked as he stood there, uncomfortable that his idea could be right.

"Me."

Silence filled the room and then they moved to the window to look down on the couple that had sent the FBI into subtle panic. Derek asked the question that was on everyone's minds, "How do you know they're here for you?"

Spencer said nothing, simply gestured for them to watch the two and moved to another window. There were gasps as the two heads followed Spencer's movements through the tinted glass several stories higher than street level.

"Okay, this is kinda freaky." Garcia said from behind them and they all turned to face her. "All I have on the girl is that she's travelled a lot and has some of award for services rendered but I can't find any more information on either the award or the service rendered."

"And the male?" Hotch inquired.

"He grew up in England and disappeared when he was eleven. He also has an award for services rendered but from what I can gather, it's in a higher tier than the female's."

"I say we go down there and ask them what they want with Reid." Derek held up a hand to forestall Spencer, "You're staying here Reid. Until we know that they don't wish you harm, you aren't going anywhere near them."

* * *

"An overprotective team and yet they cannot see his soul crying out for help," Harry murmured to the blonde standing next to him and they stared up at the man that called to them.

"Be nice, Harry, he may have expressed a false desire to be left alone. I remember a certain someone doing that himself when he was younger."

"Hush, Luna. Here come the guard dogs."

Here they came indeed, a line of BAU Agents were advancing on them, weapons holstered but ready. There were five of them, Harry turned his attention to them while Luna kept a watch on the one they had heard screaming.

"Who are you?" the middle one said, he seemed to be the leader.

"My name is Harry and my companion is Luna. Might we inquire as to who you are?"

"SSA Aaron Hotchner. Why have you been standing here for the past three hours?"

"We were rather hoping to talk to the young man that you left in there while you came out and spoke to us. He called us, you see, and we can't enter the building without being explicitly allowed so we figured we'd wait out here for him. But we had to get his attention somehow to let him know we were here and we decided to stand in plain view of your delightful building.

"Don't suppose you'd be willing to let us in or bring him out? We'd be perfectly happy talking to him in one of your interrogation rooms if that makes you more comfortable."

The team looked at each other before Derek fished out his phone and dialled Spencer. The others waited while he talked to Reid and when he hung up, looked inquiringly at him. Derek gestured back towards the FBI building, "This way and behave yourselves. I will shoot you if you threaten my friend."

"Understood."

* * *

Spencer was pacing around one of the FBI's interrogation rooms as he waited for Derek and the others to bring up the two people who had apparently received a call from him and that was why they were here. He hadn't called anyone for help and he didn't know these people and yet now that they were here, he felt calmer than he had for a while.

The door opened and there they were, smiling at him. He smiled back hesitantly as the female moved towards him and the male talked with his teammates. They grudgingly left the room, leaving him alone with the couple. Though he was sure they would be in the observation room in seconds. The male brought out a stick and waved it while the female held out a hand for him to shake.

"Hello, I'm Luna. This is Harry. We're sorry about the way that we caught your attention but we couldn't ignore your cry for help."

"Uh…thanks? I'm Spencer," Spencer grasped her hand and shook it, an electric shock passed through him but he disregarded it as unimportant. He then shook the hand Harry was offering and gasped at the feeling of energy transferring from the other male to him. The surge worked its way throughout his entire body, burning and then soothing as it travelled. When it finished, it was like a fuzzy blanket had been wrapped around him and someone had passed him a perfect cup of coffee. He blacked out.

When he came to, he found himself lying on the floor with his head in the lap of Harry with Luna supporting his body and humming a soothing song. "What happened?"

Harry looked guilty and it was Luna who answered, "Our magic answered the call of your soul and purified it."

"Huh," he should probably be more confused by that seeing as magic didn't exist but he was comfortable. He should also probably move but, as before, he was comfortable. There was a bubble that existed with these two that was full of calm confidence. He liked it.

A banging interrupted the silence and the three of them looked at the door where Morgan's voice came floating through, "Reid! Reid, are you okay! What's happening in there?"

"We may have also used our magic to block others from seeing in here and I'm pretty sure that magic explosion would have caused some ripples outside your team would have noticed. We wanted to talk to you privately about whatever it is that has you in such desperate need of help."

Spencer just looked up at Harry before sighing, this would get confusing. "Did you lock the door?"

"Yes," was Luna's calm answer.

"Perhaps you should open it before Morgan decides to get a battering ram and force his way in here."

A wave of the stick, probably a wand, from before and the door opened to reveal a panicked Derek Morgan with the rest of the team not far behind him. They all stared at the picture presented to them. Reid was laying across the laps of the two strangers who had been standing outside the FBI building for three hours looking quite relaxed and happy.

"You okay, Reid?"

"Fine, but I need to talk to Harry and Luna in private for a little bit. I'm perfectly safe, don't worry. They just want to help." Derek looked uncertain but let the door swing shut again and the three of them were alone once more.

* * *

Harry hummed to himself as he stirred the pot of soup he was making for dinner. Luna was in the living room reading and Spencer should be home at any moment. It was three months after the two Magicals had heard Spencer's cry and they had since then invited him to their home and lives. The band of grey that had settled on Luna's soul and appeared on Spencer's after the purification of Dilaudid had darkened to the same black that Harry had.

All three of them had been claimed and would be protected by Death for Harry was the Master of Death and it was in the entity's best interests to keep its Master safe, whole and happy.

The door was opened and Luna ran out from the living room to enfold the BAU agent in a hug as she did every day. Spencer gratefully hugged back and relaxed as he was lead to the couch Luna had previously occupied. Harry left the soup to simmer and carried a warm mug of coffee with him as he followed them.

Together they all sat on the couch, Spencer in the middle sipping his coffee with Harry and Luna on either side. It had become their tradition ever since Spencer had started coming home to them. It was a way to comfort and assure him that no matter what he faced out in the world catching serial killers, they would always be there for him.


End file.
